User blog:Assembled1801/Leilah (Bright) vs Jason Voorhees
Which two combatants with great regenerative healing factor will duke it out; leilah, the dark elf seeking control of the magic wand. And Jason Voorhees, the mentally psychopath undead killer who was drowned at the Crystal Camp Lake. This fight will be a brutal and intense battle. Which one that who is...THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Introduction 'Leilah' ' '''Leilah is an elf and a witch who serves the dark lord. Under orders, she is seeking control of the magic wand. In order to obtain it, Leilah will destroy whatever and whoever is in her way without mercy. Leilah arrives at the safehouse to find the wand and the Shield-protected traitor, Tikka, both absent. She slits the throat of the elf embedded in the wall, who was tasked with killing Tikka with the wand. After fatally extracting an eyewitness account of what happened from a nearby family, she and her minions also give chase. 'Jason Voorhees' ' Jason Voorhees was born in the small town of Crystal Lake on June 13th 1946 to Elias and Pamela Voorhees. Jason was afflicted with severe facial deformities, Hydrocephalus, an abnormally large head and mental disabilities. Raising Jason on her own, Pamela kept her son isolated from the community, not letting him attend school and educating him in their home on the outskirts of Crystal Lake. In the summer of 1957, Pamela, unable to get a babysitter for Jason, resorted to bringing him to Camp Crystal Lake where she worked as a cook. While being bullied by the other campers, Jason attempted to escape from his tormentors, but the cruel children caught up to him on the dock and threw Jason into the lake where he drowned. The counselors were supposed to be watching the children, but instead were talking and having sex in the woods. Though Jason's body was never found, the camp closed as a result, but reopened the next summer. It was closed again when Pamela, mad with grief, murdered Barry and Claudette, the counselors she blamed for Jason's drowning. Pamela was never suspected of the murders and all subsequent attempts to open the camp ended in failure, presumably due to sabotage on Pamela's part, resulting in the camp being nicknamed "Camp Blood" by the locals, who came to believe the area was cursed. Jason Voorhees is left drowning while no one else saves him. Before the mass killing sprees, Jason somehow returned to life after his apparent death. Constructing and living in a crude shelter in the forest, Jason seemingly waited for his mother to find him and managed to live in the woods surrounding Camp Crystal Lake for over 20 years. He lived off the land and whatever he could pilfer from the camp. During these years, Pamela never found out where he was, nor did they see each other again until her death. In the summer of 1979, Steve Christy, the son of Camp Crystal Lake founders David and Louise Christy, tried to re-open the camp and hired several teenagers from out of town to assist him. Enraged by Steve's actions, Pamela murdered him and almost all his employees with only Alice Hardy surviving. Ultimately, Alice decapitated Pamela with a machete after a brief struggle on the lake's shore. After killing Pamela, Alice fell asleep (or likely passed out due to stress from her ordeal) in a canoe and was rescued by police. She had a perceived nightmare where a young, decayed Jason appeared out of the water and dragged her into the lake. When Alice told the police about Jason attacking her, they reassured her that they never found any evidence of a boy in the lake. Powers and Abilities '''Leilah: Regenerative Healing Factor: 'As a Dark Elf, Leilah possesed a powerful healing factor that allows her to heal from any wounds including withstanding shotgun blast twice, the only way to kill her is the head. '''Hand to Hand combat and Weapons expert: '''Leilah is shown to be proficient in martial arts and bladed weapons, she was skilled enough to take down a fairly large group of gang members in less than a minute and takes out about 5 cops with zero difficulty while fighting alongside with her minions. '''Physical: '''As a Dark Elf, Leilah has superhuman strength, speed and durability, able to send people flying with one hit including Tikka flying over 2 or 3 aisles in a gas station. She gets caught in a small explosion inside the gas station and survived it. She also sent flipping over the car but it does no damage. She flips onto a moving car in the same scene and casually jumps through a window in a club with no damage. She's also fast enough to dodge gunfire from getting shot multiple times. She's durable enough withstand injuries including gunshots and tanked punches from Orcs and other Elves. 'Jason Voorhees: Superhuman strength: '''Even as a human, Jason possessed above-average enhanced human strength, being able to crush a man's skull with his bare hands. After becoming a revenant, Jason's superhuman physical strength has become titanic, and immediately demonstrated his newfound power by punching right through Tommy's friends body and gouging his heart out. Jason is capable of sending his victim flying through the air. His feats of strength include going through concrete, decapitating someone with a simple punch, freeing himself when he was pinned by a fallen tree and can break humans in half as well as rip limbs from their bodies. '''Superhuman durability: Jason possessed a notable toughness even as a human surviving fatal injuries, though he still limped and groaned in pain. After his resurrection, Jason became a juggernaut and his body became very durable and depending on his state of condition, he's no longer feels pain when he receives a variety of damages, blows, wounds or fatal injuries. In the sixth film, a shovel that hits his head was shattered to pieces upon hitting him. Enhanced speed: Jason can seemingly appear near his victims through means of walking, he can easily slip in and out of areas undetected. He can swim at incredible speeds, completely unrestricted by water resistance. He can make himself go unnoticed in his surroundings, allowing him to freely act without being noticed. Weapons proficiency: Jason can use anything at his disposal as a weapon, he can create improvised weapons, and instantly use them effectively. Weapons Leilah: Karambit Knife Jason Voorhees: Machete X-Factor Strength Durability/Endurance Speed Intelligence Experience Notes Leilah has no wand with her Fight takes place at the camp Win by Death Voting comments on weapons, x-factors, and overall Who will win in the fight? Category:Blog posts